Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 8
by Karboom
Summary: We follow Jericho and Cassandra after their daring escape :) Edit : I'll gladly answer any question related to the content of any of the chapters, but I can only answer reviews and interrogations from identified readers. Anonymous negative reviews will be deleted for I cannot answer them nor give an explanation to those who send them.


May 15th 2038

AM 02:23

After their escape, Jericho and Cassandra had to undergo a transformation to blend in the crowd. The first step was to get proper clothing. An half-naked android would inevitably attract attention. Thankfully, they spotted a clothes store nearby. As they had no time for subtelty, they smashed the closed shop glass window, rushing in to grab what they could. Jericho settled for a blue shirt over his dark skin, and a jean jacket with a grey hood, while Cassandra took a black crop top, a biker jacket and a dark purple wool cap to hide most of her pink hair. They both took as well a pair of jeans and black sport shoes before leaving quickly. Looking behind their shoulders for three days, they were now hiding in an abandonned basement, prepared for a final step to perfect their disguise : removing their LED.

Cassandra took off her cap, unleashing her hair, then brought her hand to her temple, slowly putting the hair behind her ear, uncovering her LED.

"You sure about this ?" softly asked Jericho, clinging nervously to the half-rusty knife they found.

"Disguising as humans won't be enough, Jericho. If one of them identify what we are, we'll be in danger."

"It's not about that. Why do you want me to do it ?"

"Because I wouldn't trust anyone else..." answered Cassandra, gently touching his arm with her fingertips.

Jericho took a deep inspiration, despite not needing air in the slightest. His eyes went back to meet Cassandra's.

"Tell me when you're ready."

Cassandra turned sideway, exposing her profile, keeping a hand on her hair. She then closed her eyes and nodded. Jericho reasserted his grip on the knife and slowly leaned towards Cassandra. Slightly putting two fingers on her temple, he brought the tip of the edge of the knife to the border of the LED. Then, carefully, he inserted the knife between the plastic piece and Cassandra's skin, noticing slight signs of tension in her.

"Get ready, this might hurt."

He saw slight motions as she readied herself, too subtle for a human eye, and then pressed on the knife like a lever, forcing the LED until it suddenly jumped out of Cassandra's head. She slowly panted, while touching the area where the LED formerly was. Synthetic skin had already covered it.

"You feeling ok ?"

"Yes, it's just... unusual."

Cassandra looked at Jericho and extended her hand. Jericho gave her the knife and closed his eyes, readying himself. He felt the sharp, cold touch of the knife on his skin, but also the gentle sensation of Cassandra's fingers. He felt her guiding the blade, as if every motion was the natural pace for it. Then a stinging pain struck for a split second before already fading away. Jericho opened his eyes and felt the absence of his LED, sensing a slight hollow instead. He looked at Cassandra who gave him a warm smile in return. A police siren suddenly teared the silence, startling both androids.

"Let's move." said Cassandra.

Jericho got up immediatly, both went back to the first floor, looking carefully outside through the planks blocking the windows. As a police car passed with lights on, the two of them ducked to remain unseen. Once the car passed, they quickly exited the house, running through the streets as far away as possible from any sign of police. Slowing down after a few minutes, Cassandra and Jericho went from running to walking fast.

"You think they were here for us ?" asked Jericho

"I don't know, but we can't risk it anyway."

"We need to find a safe place. Somewhere they won't look for us."

"I appreciate your optimism but it won't be that easy."

"Escaping that place three days ago wasn't easy either, but we did manage."

"Did you forget what it took for that ?" asked Cassandra, stopping to turn around and look at Jericho in the eyes.

"Never. I'll never forget what I had to do." answered Jericho after a silence. "And when I know what could have happened to you, I know I made the right choice. But if we keep going on the run without a plan, we might have to do it again. And this time it could have been avoided."

Cassandra sighed and resumed walking.

"And what plan can we use ? Besides roaming around in hopes of surviving a little longer."

Suddenly, Jericho heard a scream from a street next to them. Taking a few more steps to reach the cross section, he saw, a bit further, a group of male humans assaulting a woman. They were laughing, pushing her around and restraining her while she was screaming and trying to fight back. In her struggling, it didn't take long for Jericho to spot her LED. He looked at Cassandra, knowing she had seen it too.

"We have to help her." said Jericho.

"Excuse me ? We don't have to do anything anymore, remember ?"

"We can't leave her like this ?"

"Did you see their number ? You'll just get killed if you go there !"

"They'll do to her what they did to us back at the club. We both know how it will end."

Cassandra looked down, then looked at the android who was starting to get her clothes teared up.

"I want to protect you, Jericho. And I can't risk losing you over anyone else."

Jericho left, running towards the group.

"Jericho !" called Cassandra.

As Jericho was closing in, he could hear the humans more clearly amongst the screams.

"Shut her up already !"

"At last one who really puts up a fight ! It's never funny how little they resist !"

"Hold her well, I don't want another kick !"

Jericho kicked the last one in the ribs with his knee, shoved another away and pulled the girl, putting her behind him. He managed to take a couple steps back with her before the humans started reacting.

"Hey ! Who this fucker ?"

"Stand back !" said Jericho as firmly as he could. "And no one will get hurt !"

One of them rushed on him and punched him in the face. Jericho looked again towards the group, blocked another blow and pushed the man away. He had gained a few meters back, but he was facing four men ready to kill him given the chance.

"Oh shit guys, look at his blood !"

Jericho felt a liquid under his nose. Touching it, he saw a bit of blue on his hand.

"A friggin plastic toy ! You got to be kidding me !"

"Let's wreck this fucker !"

A trash can lid flew from behind Jericho, hitting one of the men in the face. Jericho turned back seeing Cassandra with a metal bar in her hand.

"Run !"

Jericho grabbed the android's hand and started running after Cassandra. He could hear the humans close by, Their insults, the sound of their shoes hitting the ground, their heavy breathing. Jericho maintained the rythm as much as he could but after a turn, they found themselves unable to exit the street because of a poorly parked truck. Cassandra angrily punched the vehicle out of frustration. The three androids turned back to see the humans closing in.

"Looks like game over. You had it coming."

Cassandra and Jericho took a stand in front of the android, Cassandra with her metal bar, Jericho grabbing a nearby plastic stick. He was getting anxious. He tried to do what was right, and now Cassandra would pay the price because of him. But even so, he couldn't come to regret trying to save that android. A voice suddenly echoed in his head, stating a single sentence "Help is coming." As the humans were getting closer, a figure emerged from behind them, at the cross section.

"Leave them alone."

The humans turned around immediatly.

"You got to be fucking kidding me !"

"Get lost ! We're busy."

The mysterious man remained silent, while an android joined his side. Then another. The humans started going towards them but stopped completely when the number of androids had reached a dozen. And more were coming.

"Holy shit !"

"G-Get lost ! Get the fuck away ! You have to obey !"

As the androids were about twenty, the man answered.

"Not anymore."

The group of android then divided in two halves, leaving a passage in the middle.

"You are free to go. But never come back around here. And pray we never find you trying to hurt an android."

The men escaped quickly, muttering insults, and the android closed the passage after they left. Jericho felt a sudden relief as he realized they were actually saved. He looked at Cassandra, who went to meet his eyes. And then she slapped him.

"You could have been killed ! I told you not to rush into danger !"

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and she let go of her bar to hug Jericho tightly. Taken aback, Jericho slowly brought his arms around her. He was barely feeling the slap anymore, but the idea Cassandra might have been hurt because of him was still very present. As they were still holding each other, the mysterious man came closer.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but this place isn't safe."

Cassandra broke their embrace to look at the man, swiftly rubbing an eye.

"Why should we trust you ? You helped but we don't know you."

The man uncovered his hand, revealing the white plastic skin.

"I am an android as well."

He made a gesture towards Jericho to come closer. A little hesitant, Jericho took a step and held the hand the man extended. Images filled his memory, especially a house, with damage on the wall. Watching from a certain angle, the various damages formed letters : FREE. They released hands, Jericho still slightly disturbed by the vision he had. The man said

"My name is Andrew. And I can guide you to a safe place."


End file.
